User talk:RaeLogan
This site is so not iPod Touch 2G friendly My iPod crashes about 6 times before I manage to finally get to the edit page of anything, usually after I disable mobile, which increases the chance of crashing tenfold. I just finally found this page, and these messages, and I'm sorry for getting frustrated at my piece of crap hardware and ragequitting before my task was done. Because I tend to do 90% of my typing on my iPod notes system, I don't usually upload text through my desktop, a habit I got a few years ago when my previous PC crashed due to errors and age and set me without a full functioning computer for two years. But, given the amount of page hopping and such I would have to do here, I should probably think about transferring my work to the desktop and uploading here through that for the sake of simplicity and so I don't rip my hair out again. Thank you for the heads up for future activity, and I will try my best to avoid another mishap like that again. As a long time lurker, I really enjoy reading this site at night before falling asleep, usually through my iPod while kicking back. I would be so annoyed with myself if I had goofed up so badly that I wasn't allowed back on, simply because I didn't bother push my junky iPod further (I'm thinking I might end up with a new one soon, so maybe it will work better. It's been 4 years since I got the thing.). Thank you, and hopefully I won't get on anybody's bad side again. ^^; RaeLogan (talk) 10:50, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:RaeLogan page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 08:50, November 3, 2012 MooseJuice (talk) 17:00, November 3, 2012 (UTC)